Ra's al Ghul
Ra's al Ghul is the main antagonist in Batman Begins and was the leader of the League of Shadows, mentor of Bruce Wayne, and a former mercenary. A powerful leader, he was well-versed in criminology, espionage, and combat. Ra's al Ghul was the perpetrator behind several major disasters in history that nearly wiped out civilizations. A ruthless tactician who fought without mercy, he saw Bruce Wayne as a possible successor to his organization. Training the young and misguided billionaire under the guise of Henri Ducard, Ra's al Ghul became a major influence to what later became known as the Batman. Biography Early life Ra's al Ghul was formerly a mercenary, stationed somewhere in Morocco. While there, he fell in love with the local monarch's daughter. Despite being forbidden, Ra's often met with the woman, but was eventually found out. Ra's was to be imprisoned for his offense, but was later exiled due to the daughter's pleas. In exchange for Ra's release however, the woman was to be put in Ra's place, and was sent to the Pit, a violent and remote prison not too far from the woman's former home.The Dark Knight Rises After his love was imprisoned, Ra's al Ghul joined the League of Shadows, a group of assassins trained in various fields. The League of Shadows As the head of the League, Ra's and the order became the covert perpetrators behind major catastrophes throughout history, such as the sacking of Rome, the fall of Constantinople, and the great fire of London. Seeing the city's civilization reach it's peak in decadence, Ra's used the order to restore the balance by destroying them, thereby being able to start anew.Batman Begins Throughout the years, Ra's had different methods for the order to use in taking down civilization. In their attempt to destroy Gotham City, they tried to use economics (them being the true reason behind the great depression). Despite the initial success, their plans failed after the death of Thomas and Martha Wayne, which indirectly inspired those with the wealth and power into action, barely saving Gotham from its failing economy. Ra's al Ghul and the League would then withdraw from their plans for Gotham, though still continued to conspire with several associates, such as Jonathan Crane and Carmine Falcone. After the disappearance of Bruce Wayne, Ra's saw him as a possible member of their organization, and set out to find him. Training Wayne Locating Wayne in a prison at Bhutan, Ra's posed as Henri Ducard, and offered him a place among the League, telling him that they can help Wayne "find what he was looking for." He told Bruce of a rare blue flower on the eastern slopes, and instructed him to retrieve one and carry it to the mountains, to act as his invitation into the League. Afterwards, he left the facility. He then had Bruce released from the prison the day after their meeting. References Category:Characters Category:Batman Begins Characters Category:The Dark Knight Rises Characters Category:Deceased Characters